


2:54 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide and he never said anything about the giant tarantula behind Supergirl.
Kudos: 1





	2:54 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide and he never said anything about the giant tarantula behind Supergirl in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
